All Tied Up
by HippieChickEmma
Summary: Mikasa walks into a certain high school and makes some demands... {slight Arauni} {Mikannie}


Mikasa loaded her pistol and hopped out of her 2016 black chevy pick-up truck. She hid her pistol in the waistband of her black skinny jeans, covering it with her black shirt. Mikasa pulled her scarlet red scarf over her nose and walked in the high school, 'Titan High'. She walked down the halls, all was quiet, she could barely hear classes going on. Mikasa stopped at a door, the room number '481', she put her hand over her obscured gun and rushed in the door, slamming it shut behind her. Everyone looked up and looked back at her, fear running through their eyes, the only one who showed no fear was a short, black-haired, oriental man, who must've been the teacher. Everyone there looked like they were all roughly eighteen. A pretty, short, blond, with a curved nose caught Mikasa's attention. The teacher walked up to her.

"I hope you have a good explanation for interrupting my class." he muttered.

"On the floor, now." Mikasa demanded.

"And if I don't?"

Mikasa swiftly pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Alright, alright." he went on his knees and raised his hands in the air. Mikasa still held her stance, ready to shoot if needed.

"Wallet, give me your wallet."

He grabbed it out of his back pocket and handed it to her. Mikasa looked through it to find his license.

"Huh, Levi Ackerman, I believe we met." she tossed the wallet back to him and he narrowed his eyes, still on his knees. Mikasa made her way over to the short blond girl and stood by her desk. She looked over at the boy who stood next to the blond, holding her hand, trying to comfort the crying girl, hugging her tight. The boy was blond as well, with shoulder length hair, easily could be mistaken for a girl.

"Sit down!" she snapped. The boy obeyed, sitting down at his desk immediately. The blond girl covered her face with her hands, hunched over and crying, she was scared.

"Please ma'am, don't hurt her." the boy pleaded quietly. Mikasa gave him an amused smirk. She grabbed the blond girl's hood and lifted her out of her desk with it.

"You let Leonhardt go!" Levi ordered. Mikasa had an evil grin on her face.

"And if I don't?" she retorted.

"I'll call the cops right now." he grabbed a cell phone out of his pocket.

Since the girl's back was to Mikasa from how she was held, Mikasa pressed the blond's small body to her own, so that she could put the pistol to the girl's head, "Then I'll kill her, right now." the blond began to cry again. Levi put his phone back in his pocket.

Mikasa leaned forward a bit to get her head close to the blond's. "Hey there sweet-heart, what's your name?" she murmured softly. The blond looked away. "I said, _what's your name!_?" Mikasa repeated. The blond cried harder, so damn scared.

"Fight, Annie, fight!" Levi yelled to the blond.

So called, 'Annie', looked down, closing her eyes.

"Huh, Annie, was it?" she put her head down by Annie's again, "Try me bitch." Annie opened her eyes, which were tinted with fear and hate. She kicked back at Mikasa, and didn't miss. Mikasa smirked and slammed the girl to the wall. "Give up?" Annie looked down again, hiding her face, feeling humiliated as a trickle of blood ran down from her nose from being hit so hard. "Turn around, hands behind your back." Annie did as told.

As Mikasa began tieing back Annie's hands, she heard someone get up. She turned around, still keeping a grip on Annie and stared. The blond boy was making a grab for the phone. "You want me to shoot her brain out?" the boy sat back down quickly. Mikasa let go of Annie's now tied hands and tied a cloth around the girl's mouth, so she couldn't speak. "Anybody else want to come with?" everyone stayed quiet, even Levi who still was on his knees, his arms raised in the air. Mikasa grabbed Annie by the hood again and walked to the door, then looked back at Levi.

"Call the police on me, and I'll kill this, Annie, before they find us."

Levi gave her a nod, and waited until Mikasa left to get up.

* * *

Mikasa pulled into her driveway. Annie looked up at the house, it was big and white, and it was out in the countryside with alot of property.

"Come on." Mikasa muttered, hopping out.

"I can't, thank you very much." Annie retorted, hinting that her hands were still tied.

"Oh yeah, and don't," Mikasa started, opening the door on Annie's side and helping her out, "give me attiude." Annie couldn't decide if Mikasa was threatening her, or warning.

Mikasa took hold of Annie's hood and lead her inside, hands still behind the scared blond's back. She sat the girl in a corner and blindfolded her. Mikasa rubbed Annie's head gently with her hand and walked away.

Annie felt herself softly cry.

"What the hell do you mean only 200?!" she heard Mikasa yell, she must've been on the phone with someone.

Annie strained to listen.

"I seriously just kidnapped this blond little shit and that's how much you're going to pay me?!"

Annie stiffened up, Mikasa was being payed to kidnap her.

"You know what? Fuck it. I'm done. I'll just keep her until you figure out how to pay me." she heard Mikasa set the phone down and walk over to her, Annie quickly acted like she wasn't listening. Mikasa knelt beside her.

"Here, you need to drink something dear." she murmured, bringing a water bottle to Annie's lips. Annie didn't know what to do, to drink the water or not, hell, she couldn't even see the water bottle.

"Oh, forgot you were tied up." Mikasa put her hand under Annie's chin and tipped the young girl's head up slightly, holding the bottle for her. Annie refused to let the water into her mouth, she was scared.

"Come around now, just drink. I promise, you'll be alright." To Mikasa, it was like feeding a helpless little baby. Annie sighed and let the cold water seep into her mouth. She drank, but very little, she didn't want anything that Mikasa had to offer her. Mikasa looked at the bottle when Annie refused to drink anymore. "Come on Annie, just drink this for me, please?"

Annie still refused, so, Mikasa gave up and set the bottle down.

"Annie, that boy that was trying to comfort you, you loved him, right?"

Annie nodded.

"And you want to see him again, right?"

Another nod.

"Then sweet-heart you need to drink, if you don't drink, you'll get sick. If you get sick, you might not see him again."

"Lies!" Annie felt tears running to her eyes. Mikasa tipped her head to one side.

"You just don't want me sick because you're getting paid! I heard you talking! You just want to be paid, for me, that's why you don't want me sick..."

"Annie, I swear, I'll protect you and bring you back, okay?"

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now come on, I have a nice guest room you can stay in." Mikasa pulled the girl up and led her up the stairs. She felt Annie stumble half-way up, she forgot that she was blindfolded and tied. Mikasa picked her up in her arms and carried the blond up stairs. Annie felt herself be sat down on a soft bed. Mikasa untied Annie's hands and unblindfolded her. Annie sat still and looked up at her as she was about to walk out and close the door. "I'll check on you in a little while." Mikasa walked away and closed the door behind her, locking it so Annie couldn't escape.

Annie got up to try and open a window, then remembered if she jumped, she'd probably get really hurt, it was a two story house. Annie opened up a door, it was a huge empty closet, she opened another, another bathroom. She sat down on the bed again and sighed. How long did she have to stay here?

Meanwhile, the only reason Mikasa was going to keep her for a while, was because she was starting to feel emotionally attached to the blond, and hoped Annie would learn to love her back.

* * *

 **If there are any short Mikannie fics you want me to do, go ahead and request it!**


End file.
